


Damn Layers

by unsettled



Category: Sherlock Holmes (2009) RPF
Genre: Comment Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-24
Updated: 2010-10-24
Packaged: 2017-10-12 21:05:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/129056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unsettled/pseuds/unsettled
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>"The problem with Victorian clothes," Mark says, "is that there are too many damn layers." </i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Damn Layers

**Author's Note:**

> Comment fic for Linn, who wanted costumed sexing.

"The problem with Victorian clothes," Mark says, "is that there are too many damn layers."

Hans laughs and continues tugging at buttons – there are _so_ many buttons. "Be careful," he cautions. "The dressers will kill us if anything happens to our clothes."

Mark growls with frustration. He's managed to get that stupid tie off Hans, and his hands are faster than Hans'; he's managed to open coat and jacket and waistcoat and shirt – god, too many _layers_ \- and he's skimming his hands under the fabric, tracing the curves of Hans' back. Hans moans, twists against him, and he's sure this isn't helping Hans' concentration. Hans' head falls back, and however much Mark wants that lovely neck, he doesn't dare. Hans' collars aren't nearly as high as his.


End file.
